Pokémon Worlds
by RYAM77
Summary: If you are Lucario, then you are a supernatural Pokémon because you have Arceus assisting you. Going on a journey is hard enough with dangers all around you, especially if your on a quest to find the mythical Pokémon Jirachi. Will they find Jirachi? Expectancy of chapters are 13 (12 excluding the prologue and epilogue). Rated K for violence, mild language, some hard words in text.
1. Prologue

LUCARIO ADVENTURES

Pokemon fanfiction

RYAM77

Season 1

Prologue

23rd October, 2007

Jubilife City, Sinnoh

Lucario was born as a Riolu in a forest between Jubilife City and Floraroma Town. Half of the time, Riolu would come to Jubilife City in search for food people threw away, other times he would play in the forest. At 12:09 p.m., Team Galactic stole all Pokémon in the forest, leaving Riolu only one choice, and that's to bail out of the forest.

15th March, 2008

Route 210, Sinnoh

Five months after Team Galactic's raid, Riolu was already caught by a trainer named Alexander. He is passionate and always cares about his Pokémon. Riolu did admit that

he liked him and he is always happy being his Pokemon. Months passed by and Riolu gained so much EXP and Happiness that he eventually evolved into Lucario. Alexander flew to the Kalos region to get a Lucarionite from Shalour City.

He did get a Lucarionite after he won the intense battle against the Mega-Evolution guru. He looked quite old, but he is a strong trainer with his Lucario.

Alexander found it overwhelmingly to control Mega-Evolution, because Lucario can't control any more of his strong power and aura. Eventually, Lucario got the hang of it.

Alexander flew back to Sinnoh because he has a quest for Lucario in seven years.


	2. Lucario's Adventure to Mt Coronet

"Lucario's adventure to Mt. Coronet"

25th June, 2015

Alexander, who is now 18 years old, knew it was that time to let Lucario adventure to Mt. Coronet. He gave Lucario a spare mountain pack, containing all his essential needs. He now has cans of Pokemon food, a focus band, a picture of Alexander, 2 medical kits and his Lucarionite protected by two layers of bubble wrap. Lucario was ready for his Pokemon adventure. His goal is to find Jirachi to grant a wish. Alexander heard that in a month, Jirachi will wake up and roam Mt. Coronet.

Lucario went out to adventure to Mt. Coronet

5th July, 2015

Lucario is at Mt. Coronet, his feet was tired so he found a nearby cave to rest at. All of the sudden, a smell of Pokemon went across Lucario's nose, then he saw a Pokemon that is unconscious near the cave walls. It is a Lopunny. From the shape, he knew it was a female, he saw on her right leg that there is an injury on her upper leg, no wonder she couldn't hold her balance! Lucario got some herbs and a big white band-aid to heal her injury on her right leg. Then Lucario went to sleep at the other side of the cave, using his mountain pack as a pillow.

At 6:25 p.m., Lopunny woke up, her right leg was getting better than last time, _was I ever in this cave?_ She thought. She looked around her, and spotted a Lucario sleeping, using his pack as a pillow. Lopunny went up to Lucario, curiously. She used her big ears to slap softly on Lucario's face. after 3 hits, Lucario woke up. "Argh, I had the worst nightmare about being tickled by Starly feathers, Oh… I can see that you are getting better!" Lucario happily said. Lopunny's reply was a confused face "Were you there before? Did you heal my right leg, if so, how did you do it?" " Yes and I used a medical kit from my pack." Lucario said.

"That was very nice of you, thank you."

"How did you end up in this cave?"

"I was traveling with my trainer named Amanda. She is 17, and she likes Pokemon. I was used alot in Pokémon Contests. My trainer and I was traveling to Mt. Coronet. We heard that Jirachi would be roaming Mt. Coronet-"

"Next month" Lucario Interrupted "I was on the same quest except that my trainer can't come. He got other stuff to do I.E., The Kanto Tournament."

"What happened after that?"

"I was sent here alone, with my pack for survival."

"Continuing on how I ended up in this cave, a huge pack of Ariados cornered my trainer and I. We decided to run. Little did I know, I was running in the opposite direction of my trainer. I hid in this cave to escape the Ariados, then an Arbok bit my leg using a Crunch attack. The last thing I saw is that the Arbok ran out of the cave."

Lucario grabbed his pack " let's go to the top of Mt. Coronet."

"Alright" Lopunny agreed

8:05 p.m.

Lucario was going through the forest with Lopunny on his side, as they walked deeper into the forest, It gets thicker and thicker. All of the sudden, Lopunny saw a shadow ran by. Lucario sensed the shadows with his aura, "we're being stalked."

"I am getting scared of this forest," whined Lopunny.

"Well, it is the easy way to get to the top of Mt. Coronet. Keep your fears in."

"Alright."

Lucario and Lopunny got hit by Thunderbolt point-blank. Both Pokémon fainted.


	3. Evolution Camp

"Evolution Camp"

9:00 p.m.

While both Pokémon fainted, they didn't feel it but they were being dragged by what seems to be a Jolteon and a Flareon. When Lucario woke up, he found himself tied to a pole, sideways. The camp has a campfire under a wired trapdoor, which is under Lucario, and their homes were tepees.

 _Wait... Tepees? How did they make those tepees with paws only?_ Lucario thought, _they don't even have thumbs!_

Lopunny's arms, especially her big ears, was tied to a cross as if she was being crucified. "Wake up, doodie!" An Umbreon shouted at Lucario. "I am your worst nightmare, I am a dark Umbreon, named Sprinkles!" Several snickers went to the Pokémon that is watching. "Shut up, Eeveelutions! I know... My name doesn't fit with my type" Umbreon yelled. "I'm sorry, doodie, it makes my face red every time they snicker at my name..." "So your face almost turned to a Tirtouga every time, wow," Lucario interrupted. The Eeveelutions laughed. "WHAT IN ARCEUS' NAME ARE YOU POKÉMON LAUGHING ABOUT!?" Umbreon shouted, his face was red as a Cherubi about to explode. "For an Umbreon named sprinkles, you are definitely not sweet," Lucario laughed, the Eeveelutions laughed harder. "ERGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Umbreon groaned in fury. "If you want to rage, you might want to do it at a secluded place because you'll explode into little Umbreon fur," Lucario, especially Lopunny, burst into laughing. Some Eeveelutions were shedding tears from laughing. A Vaporeon caused a little flash flood from the laughing.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, YOU POKÉMON SHOULD STOP, AS I AM YOUR KING!" Shouted Umbreon, All the Pokémon stopped laughing. "Thank you, sheesh, I will give those two Pokémon a Shadow ball to the face. Now who's your daddy... Er, I mean king!" Umbreon's thoughts were filled with worries like _please don't laugh..._ Nobody did. The Eeveelutions knew Umbreon was serious. Some Eeveelutions held their laughter back as hard as possible. Umbreon opened its mouth, letting out a dark energy ball. It grew and it grew, until it was normal-sized. Before Umbreon shot the Shadow ball out of his mouth, a Karate Chop move cut the Shadow ball in half, causing it to explode.

Umbreon fell after the explosion "Intruder, show yourself!" The Umbreon was lifted with Psychic and was thrown down to the ground, it wasn't very effective though. In three seconds Lucario and Lopunny were untied with the help of what seems to be a green arm blade.

"Attack!" Said the injured Umbreon. The Eeveelutions, excluding Umbreon because he is hurt, started to fight. Some were combining moves, like Vaporeon's Hydro Pump with Jolteon's discharge. Lucario managed to dodge all the moves, then used the Aura Sphere, Lucario's signature move. The Jolteon tried to dodge, but it ended up getting hit anyways. Lopunny used Retaliate on a Leafeon. A Gallade appeared out of nowhere and used Close Combat on Glaceon, it was super effective! "Huh?" Lucario's face got confused, "Heads up!" The Gallade Hollered. Lucario didn't know what he meant, but it was too late, Lucario got hit by a Psybeam from an Espeon and fell to the ground. Despite being super effective, it didn't do much damage to Lucario. Lucario got up "is this all you got? I'll show you powerful" Lucario yelled and used Metal Sound. All the Eeveelutions stopped in their tracks and fainted. "Now that was taken care of, who are you?" Lopunny asked.


	4. A Gallant Situation

"A Gallant Situation"

9:25 p.m.  
"I'm a Gallade," Gallade cheerfully said, "I got here when I heard ruckus from the camp." "Well, thanks, by the way I'm Lucario" Lucario shook hands with Gallade. "And I'm Lopunny, Hi!" Lopunny said. Lopunny was urging to ask Gallade if he wanted to come with her and Lucario to find Jirachi starting next month. "It's time to bring out the big weapons," Lucario mumbled, bringing out his Lucarionite. Before Lucario had a chance to put it on, Gallade grabbed it in 2 seconds. "Hey!" Lucario explained. "Woah... he's fast," Lopunny said, which surprised her. _He must_ have _a strong trainer, I'm surprised,_ Lopunny thought. "Oooh... shiny... Speaking of which, what is that gem, did your trainer struck rich?" Gallade asked. "First, they don't have the same value as gems, second I use that stone to Mega-Evolve," Lucario said, being slightly annoyed. "Oh, cool, some day I will get a Galladite!" Gallade gave Lucario's Mega stone back, "That is if you were in Hoenn, but you're in Sinnoh." Lopunny was confused, "What's Hoenn?" "Hoenn is a region near Sinnoh, I heard from my trainer that Hoenn has one of the strongest and toughest Elite Four and Champion," Lucario explained, as he put his Lucarionite band on his arm. "Yup and..." Gallade's voice was suddenly hoarse, "it was the time I was fighting Giratina in the air, you see, my trainer had a Latios that could Mega Evolve that can bring my trainer in the sky."  
"Lopunny was surprised, again, "Giratina? I thought it only lives in the Distortion dimesion!" "Well, Giratina got out of his dimension and ended up in Hoenn." Gallade said. "Hey, since it is nighttime. we should find a place to camp out... Like a cave or something," Lucario said. "How about those tepees? They have some cozy room," Gallade said. "Nah..." Lucario disagreed, "The Pokemon in this camp might wake up before we do..." Lucario sensed a cave with his aura, "How about over there?" Lucario asked. Gallade and Lopunny agreed.

9:50 p.m.

The three Pokémon arrived at a cave. inside the cave, the cave walls looked real, and the cave floor was strangely smooth, like it was made out of polished Granite or something.  
Once they are in a cave, Gallade got hungry, "Don't you have anything to eat? Like berries or something?" Lucario brought up 3 cans of Pokemon food from his pack "Pokemon food?" "Sounds great to me!" Gallade rushed to Lucario and grabbed one can of Pokemon food and opened it with his arm-blades, then devoured half in a minute, "Wow, so good!" Lucario didn't mind and tossed an opened can of Pokemon food to Lopunny. It was opened because Lopunny doesn't have any sharp object on or with her. The three Pokemon started to eat and had a conversation about the journey. "Jirachi!?" Gallade almost choked on his Pokemon food. "Yeah, and we were supposed to find it starting next month."  
After dinner Lopunny got tired and was fast asleep. "I guess we should get some sleep too," Lucario asked. "Yup," Gallade agreed.  
While the three Pokemon were sleeping, Gallade fell through the cave floor, still asleep. When he woke up, he found himself in Hoenn, in the air. On the right side of him was his trainer and his Pokemon, including Gallade himself. _I missed those guys..._ Gallade thought, _But how come I could remember this too? I only remember it in words, I thought all my memories were lost._ His trainer's Sceptile shot an Energy ball; through Gallade and hitting Giratina in Origin Forme. Then Giratina did Ominous wind to Sceptile and nearly knocked out. "Return!" His trainer said, "Come out, Gallade!" as Gallade popped out of his Great ball. Gallade used Psybeam, which left Giratina to 2 HP left. Then his trainer sucessfully captured Giratina with an Ultra ball. "Yeah!" His trainer shouted with euphoria. Gallade always thought he was the best trainer he ever had, but now he's gone missing, which made Gallade sad.

Suddenly, his head began shaking for no reason. Gallade did not know what the heck is going on. Gallade suddenly opened his eyes to see Lucario in front of his face. "Get up!" Lucario yelled at him. "I have a question," Gallade asked reluctantly, wanting to sleep more, "Can I go with you guys to find Jirachi? I needed my lost memories back."


	5. This Cave is Farfetch'd!

"Alright," Lucario answered. The three Pokémon are trying to move out of the cave, but, with Lucario being in front of Lopunny and Gallade, Lucario walked to an invisible wall without knowing it. He got hurt and fell down. "Woah, are you okay Lucario?" Lopunny asked, worried. "Yeah I'm okay," Lucario said as he got up, "this is strange, though, how come there is a wall in the way?" Gallade touched the invisible walls, "huh, there is an invisible wall." Behind them, a Mr. Mime appeared, but Lucario sensed the Pokémon with his auras and used Metal Sound to confuse it, making the Mr. Mime use Psybeam at the cave walls, then blacking out. "A Mr. Mime?!" Gallade exclaimed. "Right, Mr. Mime used Barrier to make those invisible walls." "Why would it do _that?"_ Lopunny asked.

"We might've been set up for," Lucario answered, "It either thought we were invading its territory or something else."

"And that reason is we are hunting for caught Pokémon like you, miscreants!" A Farfetch'd with a Gardevoir and a Bellossom appeared out of nowhere. "Wha..." Lucario faintly said. Gallade spotted the Gardevoir. His _eyes_ shined upon the beautiful Gardevoir. _Man, that is one fine looking Gardevoir,_ Gallade thought, with inconspicuous blushing cheeks. He wanted that Gardevoir, but woke himself up from his fantasy (or his future love or wife...) "What do you have against Pokémon that are caught by humans?" Gallade furiously asked, "They trust humans! Humans endangered our lives!" Farfetch'd Yelled, with the Gardevoir and the Bellossom scooting one millimeter away from that furious Pokémon.

"No no no... My trainer loves Pokémon, I'm Honest!" Lucario tried to argue, "fools," Farfetch'd mumbled, "Attack!" The Gardevoir shot Psybeam to Lucario and Lopunny. Gallade, however did not get involved being attacked by the Psybeam. "Ya missed!" Gallade gloated, and then attacked Gardevoir with a Night Slash attack. It is Super Effective! And the Gardevoir fainted, with Gallade feeling sorrow for a second.

Lucario used Aura Sphere on the Bellossom. Not quite effective, but Lopunny finished it off with the Double-Edge attack. "NOOOO!" Farfetch'd screamed in defeat. Lucario gave Farfetch'd a big kick and made him go flying out of the first part of the cave, to the end part of the cave. "Ow, my leek!" Farfecth'd cried in pain. Lucario gave the most deceiving and scariest look; the death stare! "Tell me, what made you _think_ that humans are bad?" "PLEASE I WILL SPEA..."  
"Speak! now!" Lucario retorted furiosly.  
"Th... There were men in funny-looking suits stealing Pokemon from Mt. Coronet! The suits had a 'G' symbol on them!"  
Lucario dropped the poor Farfetch'd "Team Galactic..."  
"That's what they're called?" Farfetch'd asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Lucario said, "7 years ago, Team Galactic stole all the Pokemon where I lived, I was forced to bail out of that forest to seek safety."  
"Interesting..." Gallade mumbled

8:09 A.M.

The three Pokemon got out of the cave since the invisible barrier subsided. "I am worried about my trainer," Lopunny said, "Hope she's okay..." "She'll be fine!" Gallade jumped in. "But still..." Lopunny responded. "We will try to look for her on the way!" Lucario said.

The three Pokemon continued walked up to the top of Mt. Coronet

* * *

Sorry I have not been uploading more chapters. School has started 2 weeks ago, so I have limited time (I am in 6th grade).

So, here it is! The new chapter!

Shoutout goes to Michael! :D

(Please see Michael fanfictions at , really appreciated if you do!)

\- RYAM77


	6. High-Speed Onix Chase

**HEY! Look who needs to remove all the text code from this story? MMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **I just wish once you open a saved doc, stupid lines of code shows up and I have to delete every single one of them! The parts with the italics style was the most annoying to clean up... I HATE IT!**

 **Well, hope you enjoy lol**

* * *

High-Speed Onix Chase

"Ouch, stupid pine cones!" Gallade had to complain, "Why do they even fall on our heads?"

"Because reasons," answered Lucario, as a pine cone dropped on his head.

"I hate this place, pine cones are everywhere!"

"For the love of Arceus, stop complaining!"

"But I have to!"

Lopunny is confused, she does not know what to do or say. She's just witnessing.

A loud _THWOMP_ was heard

"HEY! Stupid pine cones..." Gallade yelled, he tried to kick the "pine cone" away, but it dodged.

"Umm..." Lucario stammered, "t-that's not a pine cone."

"Well, what was it?" Gallade asked, with shock in his eyes.

A Pineco used SelfDestruct. Gallade almost fainted, with rubble all over his body.

"It's a Pineco," said Lucario, with a sweat drop.

"Oh, ok... Ughhhh..." groaned the nearly destroyed Gallade.

Despite that, they continued to Mt. Coronet. Then Gallade spotted something weird.

On that yellow, worn-out card, there is some text saying:

Trainer ID

Trainer Name: A..d.a...

Gender: Female

Age: 17

...  
...The rest was too worn up to read, not even the ID picture, which is the most scratched out, but some are shown.

"Maybe someone left it here," Lucario hinted, "That looks like the one my trainer has except it's not worn out."

Lucario kept the ID Card in his pack, as identified as a key item.

hey kept on going,  
and going,  
and going,

Suddenly, it's nightfall. Lucario sensed a nearby cave with his aura, "There!" Said Lucario, as he led the way. This cave is nothing but peculiar, it has a wooden sign that says "Mt. Coronet Entrance." On the other side, has some writing that are too small to read that they looked like scratches from far away. Regardless, the three Pokémon entered the cave.

Still going, Gallade starting to yawn, "Let's call it a day, I'm about to collapse."

"Alright," said Lucario. Lopunny started to yawn too.

As they were sleeping, Lucario had some dream  
-DREAM-  
"Maybe it would be better if that raid hadn't happen 8 years ago, but if that hadn't happen, I wouldn't be with the best trainer I've ever had!"

His body started glowing as if he was evolving, teleportation began, he was transported to some house, that looked different that the house he lived in. Lucario looked around, then saw his trainer, Alexander, but he looked much shorter, with different clothes. Lucario was dumbfounded as little Alexander asked _"Daddy, what was it like being a trainer?"_

That person Lucario assumed as his trainer's father said, _"Oh, I was a little lad traveling through the region known as Kalos."_

 _"Daddy, what Pokémon did you choose?"_

 _"I chose Chespin, and I was off. I battled and catched as my Pokémon's bonds grew stronger every time! We kept winning battle after battle. Yes, I sometimes/emem lost, but you must learn not to blame it on your Pokémon for your loss, remember to give credit to your Pokémon for winning a battle."_

 _"That sounds complicated."_

 _"You'll learn eventually, when you become a trainer, your heart with you Pokémon will be one someday!"_

...The flashback ended  
Lucario felt something, deep down his heart. My trainer's heart with me is one, I wonder what that means... Maybe that's what helped me Mega-Evolve. Or, maybe that's what helped me grow stronger. I may never know...

In front of Lucario's eyes, an unknown Pokémon known as Lord Arceus appeared. "I can sense your bond with your trainer's is strong, but never give up! You have alot to accomplish, therefore, I will assist you in battle no matter what kind it is. I will lend you some of my power."

"Wait!" Lucario exclaimed.

Lord Arceus disappeared.

"O-Oh... Thank you, my lord," said Lucario, as lights began to shine white in front of his vision.  
-DREAM ENDED-

"Ugh, looks like another day," Lucario yawned, reluctantly getting up from the hard, rock floor.

"Alright, I'm up!" Lopunny pipped up, without breaking out a yawn, "what's wrong with Gallade here?"

Lucario turned his head, focusing on Gallade, sleeping soundly on a strange boulder. "Uh oh, that isn't a boulder he's sleeping on, it's..."

Gallade woke up, "What's the matter? I'm trying to get some sleep."

Gallade! Jump off that boulder!" Yelled Lucario. It was too late, Lucario's loud voice had awaken a big, snake like Pokémon. Gallade fell off from the rumbling rocks, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Lucario was about to freak out, "but whatever it is, looks like it's in a bad mood!"

The head finally popped out, as it appeared to an Onix.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Screamed the timid Lopunny

They all ran with the extreme-tempered Onix chasing them. They kept on running, and running. Then Lucario used Aura Sphere on the Onix and creamed it; as a concussion to its head.

 _Lord Arceus was right, my powers are increased with Arceus's powers._

"No time to daydream!" Exclaimed Gallade, "There's more!"

Three more Onix appeared.

"I haven't see you fight so much, Gallade, especially you," Lucario said, pointing eyes at Lopunny.

"I can give this rock head a lesson!" Lopunny exclaimed, hyped for battle.

"That's the spirit!"

"LET'S GO! No time to waste!" Lopunny charged into the Onix with an Ice Punch

"An egg move?" Lucario asked, Surprised.

"You bet it is!" Lopunny exclaimed, as she charged into the same Onix with Jump Kick.

"I'll help too!" Gallade said, then used Karate Chop on the Onix to the right. The center wasn't being attacked, so it used Dragon Tail on both Lopunny and Gallade.

"No!" Lucario yelled, then used Aura Sphere.

The middle Onix fainted, two Onix are left. Lopunny used Jump Kick, but the Onix slapped her with a Dragon Tail to her face.

Lopunny was falling, but Gallade's Psychic cushioned her fall, in fact, she wasn't falling at all!

Lucario sent out an Aura Sphere, but to be stopped in between by a powerful Flash Cannon.

 _The Onix was caught off-gaurd! Now, it's my time to use my Power-Up Punch!_

A small radius of smoke was formed. Lucario popped out from the ashes and did an uppercut styled Power-Up Punch. The second Onix fainted.

"'Let's run' at the bottom of my _foot!_ " teased Lucario, which made Lopunny react.

"Gallade finished off the last Onix with a Hi Jump Kick.

"Onix? Hardly!" Gallade smirked.

"I'm glad that's over with," Lopunny said, dusting ash off of her fur.

Gallade tried to look for Lucario until he spotted him at the cave exit.

"Well?" Lucario began, "What are you waiting for?"

Lopunny and Gallade caught up with Lucario. They are already at Mt. Coronet.

* * *

 **I made a new cover for this fanfic from Adobe Photoshop :P. Plus it's been a long while since I've uploaded a new chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
One of my favourite authors is ShadesEdge, I'd like to thank him for lots of typing techniques and inspiration! THX ALOT XDDD!**


End file.
